


The point that changed our life

by ReusLu



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReusLu/pseuds/ReusLu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second fic in english and in this fandom, hope you like it! Sorry if there're mistakes, english is not my mother language</p>
    </blockquote>





	The point that changed our life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic in english and in this fandom, hope you like it! Sorry if there're mistakes, english is not my mother language

_Tokyo, Japan [22.09.15]_

It was the 3rd set, Japan scored his 13th point, thanks to Yanagida. In that moment, in spite of having one point more, Piotr felt guilty. He lie down the floor for a few seconds, before the coach, Stephane Antiga asked for a time out.

-Piotr, are you okay?

He didn’t answer; he was lost in his thoughts. How could he lose that point? His hand was a few millimeters away from the ball, he couldn’t believe it.

Finally, Nowakowski opened his mouth to talk.

-Can I…go to the toilet for a moment? Replace me for only fifteen minutes, please, I need to cool my mind.

-Okay, first and last time that I allow you to do that.

When the #1 disappeared from view of the team, the coach said to Kurek:

-Watch over him, you’re his best friend, right?

-‘kay

Bartosz waited patiently for five minutes until he became crazy and hit the door the cubicle where Piotr was.

-I'm going crazy, open the door Piotr.

-No…-he said, tearful.

-Stop behaving like a child! If you don’t open the damn door, I swear I’ll hit it until my hands blood and I’m sure that you don’t want that!

There was a silence.

-…no…-said Nowakowski, unlocking the door.

In that moment, faster like a blast, Kurek enter in the cubicle and locked it again.

-Wha—

The opposite spiker put his mouth together with the middle blocker’s. The second one didn’t put any resistance, and left him introduce his tongue on his mouth.

Slowly they began to running out of oxygen, and when it was insupportable, the two separated.

-I’ve been waiting for so long, I need to have you now- said Kurek.

-We…can’t- protest Nowakowski, breathlessly.

Breathing on his neck, Bartosz said;

-I...have a boner. Don't lie to me, you have one too, right?

Piotr couldn’t hide it.

\- Bartosz…touch me.

-Your desires are orders- the opposite spiker murmured as he licked his partner’s ear.

Quickly, Kurek use his hands to quit Piotr’s and his own shorts with the boxers included. The two penises were exposed to the eyes of others. The two rubbed lasciviously his parts against each other, while keep kissing wildly. When they came, they ensured not to cum over his clothes. Free from frustrations They cleaned up His parts and Went back to the game again. It ended 3-1 Poland's victory. In the way to the hotel, Nowakowski Said To His partner:

-Now we can take it to the end


End file.
